


How Did I Get Myself Into These Crazy Situations?!

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like! The jinx of Timebreaker! Watch out my friends! Good luck! (heheh)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with another story. What is it about- you ask....Ya guessed it...crazy situations of our two little oblivious cinnamon rolls!

Marinette remembered the time when her and Chat had fought Timebreaker and she had talked to herself. She remembered running off to the bakery to deliver Nadja Chamack's Eiffel tower cake. She remembered asking the rhetorical question, 'How did I get myself into these crazy situations?!' She remembered that quite well. Especially since now she knew that it would jinx her, for she was dealing with yet another time-related akuma. The last one had sent her back in time by a few minutes; however, this one sent you years into the future and he didn't need energy to do so. It didn't surprise her when not only her, but her and Chat were sent into the future by this psychopath. What did surprise her was finding herself as a woman and Adrien next to her cooking breakfast while kissing his cheek. She did not at all expect that. 

 

Adrien had no clue what was happening. All he knew was him and Ladybug were fighting an akuma that brought you into the future, and he was in a kitched watching him and Marinette be all cuddly. And he wasn't expecting it either. He saw Ladybug frozen in place with her mouth open. Neither of the adults even saw them. They were too busy with whatever was happening to see. It was only when older Adrien moved from their stove to get the eggs out of the refrigerator that he noticed two shocked fourteen year old children who looked suspiciously like their younger selves. He looked over to Marinette who was still cooking and said tentatively,

 

"Marinette...I think we have a couple of details we overlooked." Marinette didn't turn away from the stove. "Adrien your stupid jokes ar- Oh no..." Her face dropped when she saw the two of them standing there.

 

"Breakfast?" Marinette asked nervously.

 

Ladybug tried hard to regain her composure. All three of them saw through it. She was struggling to fid the right words to say to her and her future...husband?! She saw two rings on his fingers and one on hers. She looked over to herself who had her hair cut very short and the black studs still securely on. She took a deep breath with an internal sigh of joy. "We have much to discuss don't we?" She asked. Marinette nodded and took her husband's hand. "I'm sure we do." Chat watched the exchange with a weird expression. Adrien stayed quiet and stood next to Marinette as she beckoned them to the table in the diing room. They all sat down with plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, and French (lol) Toast. Adrien took the syrup and poured the sugary goodness all over his toast. He managed to cover every inch in it. Ladybug noticed that he had quite the sweet tooth and would sneak him some pastries from the Boulangerie next time him, in their timeline of course. 

"How old are you?" Chat asked.

"Twenty-one. She's twenty. Her birthday's in a few months." Adrien answered before shoveling a mixture of the toast and sausage into his mouth. Marinette stared at him fondly while slapping his arm and muttering for him to stop eating so much and that the food isn't going to go anywhere but in his stomach. He smiled back at her. Ladybug and Chat both noticed the exchange. Their faces were odd. They were watching their future selves interact. Of course, it would be weird. None of them wanted to talk anymore, except Chat, who held a curiosity of what having a family felt like. Even if it wasn't Ladybug, Marinette was amazing and he had realized that he had a crush on her now. He had never really had much of a family before, making himself melt every time he saw himself and Marinette looking at each other with so much passion. It must have been odd for Ladybug, for she had blushed such a dark red color that complimented her suit. Neither were focused on the akuma back in time. His hands were frivously shaking with excitemet. He had so many questions. The one he wanted to ask first-

 

"Why are we here?" Ladybug asked. She meant why is Chat here. It would only make sense that she would be here, but Chat? Not so much. Chat took it as why are they here with Adrien and Marinette. He knew why. Well...half of why. For he only knew one of the two identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. And he didn't even care about who she was under the mask at the time. Or at least...he didn't know that she was the one he was thinking about right now. Or that he loved both of her. Was that even possible? Apparently, anything is possible. And so it was. Adrien and Marinette both threw side glances at each other. They both didn't want to say it, but it would only cause more problems if they didn't. Marinette threw him one last glance before, in a shaky voice, saying, "Plagg, Tikki. You can come out now."

 

Before Ladybug or Chat Noir had time to process the words coming out of her mouth, two kwamis came flying out from under their repective holder's kitchen table. "Oh mon dieu..." Ladybug whispers as Chat looks at Ladybug in surprise. Marinette and Adrien sighed. This would be a very fun explanation.


	2. The -DUNH DUNH DUNHHH- Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this will be very fun to write. This is part two of time travel. Oh yes. There are more short stories on the way after this one don't worry.

Ladybug and Chat stared at each other in awe. They had been in a love square for thank goodness! Adrien and Marinette let them process for a minute before Marinette cleaned off the table and brought them to the couch where they sat each in a different seat with Marinette and Adrien across from Ladybug and Chat Noir. "You can detransform." Adrien suggested. "No need to waste your Kwami's energy."

 

"Right..." Chat said "Claws in." "Spots off." Tikki and Plagg left to the kitchen with the other Tikki and Plagg leading the way. Once it stopped, there was an awkward silence between all four of them. Older Marinette broke the silence by clasping her hands together to get their attention. "So, this is the reveal moment if I recall. Basically, you two get together." Both of the adults laughed at the twin blushes on their younger selves' faces. "-and later you get married. How long? Two years since we've been married, and I think it was six years since we've gotten together. We all know our identities, too."

 

"Who?" Young Adrien asked.

 

"Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. They're Alya, Nino, and Chloé." Young Adrien looked at Young Marinette. "Go figure you would pick our friends to help us." He nudged her with his elbow, causing her to squirm. "Stop that." She hissed but with no malice. He did it again. "OH! IT'S SO ON!" They went into an all out nudging war ans their older selves laughed at their antics as teenagers. "The magic will wear off soon. Use your information wisely! Bye!" Both Older Marinette and Older Adrien called out as the world faded and they and Tikki and Plagg were both sitting in Mme. Bustier's empty classroom. They called their transformations and went to fight. They would have a lot to talk about later.

 

BONUS-

 

Alya and Nino started at each other with wide eyes. Nino coughed into his elbow. 

 

"So...Rena Rouge...." She nodded at him.

 

"Carapace." He nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I knew."

 

"What?!"

 

"You called Ladybug 'dude'. I even told you that I knew exactly what you're like!" 

 

"Oh. Yea. That akuma."

 

"Hawkmoth seriously needs to up his game. He stole her fighting name and used it as her akuma name. Like seriously?!" Alya threw her hands up.

 

"So...we cool?" Nino said.

 

"We're ice cold Nino." She hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZ COMMENT SRSLY GUYS I NEED TO KNOW WHAT U THINK!!!! I have a Wattpad same name with a couple of stories that I'll gladly continue if someone wants!! It's short but here it is so take it for what it's worth!


	3. Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Short Story for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then....this is going to be interesting. WATER they gonna do?! HEHEH FORESHADOWING!

Oh Boy. They were stuck. At the bottom of the Seine. In a glass box Together. Her timer was steadily running out as Chat got ready to Cataclysm the box. She barely had enough energy as it was. It would be hard for her to swim, but she hoped and wished on all of her good luck that she could make it out one way or another. He yelled out his command, trying not to use too much of their little air supply. Her eyes were fighting to stay open, as they took their last breaths. Chat didn't notice Ladybug's internal nor external struggle. He slammed his hand onto the fragile glass as it shattered into brown rusty dust. They both swam, her trailing behind. He had made it to the surface on the shore. She was trying to catch up, to make it, but she immensely failed at her one objective and sunk slowly down into the Seine. Her last breath leaving her body in a flurry of bubbles. Until the darkness took over her eyes.

 

Chat became worried when Ladybug didn't make it up. Then, he saw the bubbles reach the surface. He dove into the water in a large splash as he swam like he had never before. A small beeping sound ran throughout the water as a pink flurry of light had overcome Ladybug's body, revealing a very much almost dead Marinette and a red kwami who looked equally as exhausted.

 

"Marinette!" He yelled, covering his mouth while doing so. He didn't want to lose anymore air, so he quickly grabbed her limp body silently, and brought her to the surface with her kwami. As soon as he reached the shore, he called out, "MARINETTE!" He pressed his hands on her chest multiple times until she coughed up water on the ground. She rolled over groaning. Her big bluebell eyes opened as his transformation washed away. She smiled wearily up at him, crying tears of joy. This was who she was in love with. Her partner, and the boy who saved her life... and captured her heart. He hugged her tightly and she gladly returned it. People walking down the Seine were confused to see two fully clothed wet teenagers crying their eyes out hugging. Only one knew the truth. 

 

Master Fu and Wayzz watched as the teenagers clung to each other. He turned to Wayzz as he said four words that cofirmed Wayzz's old doubts were for nothing, "I TOLD YA SO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I'M GONNA FIND YA! I'M GONNA GET YA GET YA GET YA GET YA! COMMENT GUYS PLZZZ!


End file.
